


Blessings Come In All Sizes

by thescatterbrain



Series: RedVerse [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi, cute stuff, discourse about fatherhood, peter loves babies apparently, time to become dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescatterbrain/pseuds/thescatterbrain
Summary: Peter brings home a surprise





	Blessings Come In All Sizes

**Author's Note:**

> written in collaboration with my girlfriend! she doesn't have an ao3 account but she helped supply the ideas, edit, fix wade's parts, and do research.

“What was THAT?” Wade raised an eyebrow as he leaned out of the bathroom, the loud crying continuing. He watched as Peter’s backpack was tossed onto the couch.

“Wade grab me a towel!”

“A towel? Why would you need a towel baby boy, did you get rained on or something?” Nonetheless, Wade grabbed his towel off the rack in the bathroom.

“No, not rained on, but, uh, I need to clean up this kid.”

“Kid?” Wade’s question was answered as he stepped into the living room to see Peter cradling a very grimy and upset baby in his arms. His jaw dropped. “When did you have a baby? I didn’t know we were pregnant!”

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the towel, carefully wiping dirt from the baby’s face. “I found him in a dumpster on my way home from class. I heard crying in an alleyway, thought someone might need a Spider-man, and found a baby in a trashcan,” he explained. Wade whistled lowly.

“Not quite as romantic as Moses, but damn who chucks a kid? Especially one as small as that.” Peter could only shrug in response, bouncing the baby to try and get him to calm down.  
“Do you think he’s hungry? He won’t stop crying and I don’t know how long he’s been abandoned in that dumpster.”

Wade nodded. “Yep, definitely hungry. Probably also needs to be changed. I’ll try and make some baby food real quick, but we might need to call Matt to see if he can snag some diapers on his way home from work.”

While Wade looked for suitable food to mash up for a baby (shouldn’t they be feeding it formula since the baby was still really young? He didn’t know, he was just taking a swing), Peter managed to fish his phone out of his backpack without dropping the baby to call Matt. Asking him to bring home diapers for the baby he picked up on his way home wasn’t exactly the conversation he thought he would be having with his boyfriend, but Peter managed to convince Matt to leave the office early to make the trip. 

Wade came back with a glass of warm milk, a turkey baster, and a bowl of mashed banana. “We don’t exactly have baby bottles, so the turkey baster was the next best thing I could think of,” he explained when Peter gave him a weird look as he filled the baster with milk. “We’ll start with this, and if he’s real hungry we can see if he wants more solid food.”

Peter held the baby steady in both arms while Wade carefully put the baster in the baby’s mouth without causing him to choke. When Wade slowly let the milk out the baby calmed instantly, sucking greedily on the baster. Peter breathed a sigh of relief as Wade refilled the baster. “Wonder when he last ate.” Wade nodded sullenly in agreement. 

They tried spoon feeding the banana, but it was spit up immediately. “Ok, solid food is a strong pass,” Wade decided. They drained the glass of milk and Peter tried his best to burp the kid. “Hopefully Matt gets home soon so we can give him a bath. Sputnik over here reeks.”

“Sputnik?”

“Yeah, you know, like the Russian satellite.”

“No, I know but-” Peter closed his eyes, “-why are you calling the kid Sputnik?”

“First name I thought of that wasn’t already taken by someone who lived here.”

“We’re calling the new addition Sputnik?” Matt’s voice sounded from the door, where he had silently entered. Wade called out to him in greeting, and grabbed the diapers from his hand.

“We are _not_ calling him Sputnik,” Peter argued. “We’ll think of a good name later. I’m gonna wash him and change him real quick and then we’ll talk about it.” He grabbed the diapers from Wade, completing the trade, and headed to the bathroom. Matt frowned in their direction.

“He’s getting attached already,” he said. 

“Of course he is,” Wade agreed. “Baby boy always had a soft spot for kids.”

“We can’t keep him, Wade.” They were silent, listening to the sounds of water running and Peter singing gently to keep the baby calm. “He would be a liability. We don’t know who he belongs to or if he has any sicknesses, and for god’s sake we don’t know the first thing about parenting.” Suddenly the baby giggled and Peter was heard cooing at him. “Well, you and I don’t, I suppose.”

Wade frowned at the floor, knowing Matt was probably right (damn lawyer powers, always overcoming actual superpowers), but also feeling strangely upset about not keeping the kid around longer. Peter chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom, a clean baby holding Wade’s unicorn in his arms. 

“Petey! That’s my unicorn!” Wade objected.

“Yeah but Benji was eyeing it so I thought he could just hold onto it for tonight?” 

Matt cut in then before Wade could start a fuss over his plush toy. “Benji?”

Peter blushed slightly, averting his eyes even though Matt couldn’t see him anyways. “Uh, yeah, I kinda started calling him that. Um, you know, like my uncle? Always wanted to name a kid after him.” Matt sighed heavily and set down his cane.

“Look, Peter, I know you’re feeling protective, but we have to find an orphanage to take this kid. We can’t keep him.”

“Why not?” Peter automatically shifted to the defensive, voice already tightening up.

“There are legalities that come with having a kid.”

“Yeah, and you’re a lawyer so I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Matt frowned, putting one hand on his hip and dragging the other through his hair. “The adoption process is long and hard, especially since we don’t have a birth certificate or other documents on him. And what if someone comes knocking claiming he’s theirs? We’ll have to go through medical expenses and all sorts of things a college student, a blind guy, and a mercenary have no business dealing in.” He sense a shift in Peter’s posture and heard a deep breath being drawn. Peter’s heart beat had increased significantly while Matt had talked. He was angry. 

“It doesn’t matter if someone comes for him. They left him in a dumpster, Matt. That’s neglect! Taking care of a kid isn’t all that hard. Sure you gotta wake up in the middle of the night sometimes but I know what I’m doing and it won’t be impossible to teach you guys.”

“Peter, we can’t keep him.”

“We aren’t abandoning him.”

“No, like I said we would find an orphanage to take him-”

“And what, Matt?” Peter’s voice was shaking, strained from trying to keep his volume down as to not startle Benji. His heart was thudding rapidly. Matt could feel the rise of temperature radiate from Peter. “Leave him there to never get adopted or get put into foster care or moved to a really shitty orphanage with no money that wouldn’t take care of him? I don’t think so. He needs someone to take care of him right now. I’m not letting him go.”

Wade shifted from foot to foot, unsure where he stood with keeping or getting rid of the baby. “Petey, why do you want to keep him so badly? You only just found him today.”

“Well . . .” Peter swallowed thickly. “I guess because . . . my Aunt May and Uncle Ben took me in without a second thought after my parents died. Otherwise I would’ve been totally on my own, orphanage or not.” He stared resolutely at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

Matt heard Peter’s heart beat slow, knowing he was being truthful. Of course, there was no way Peter would lie to them anyways, especially about this. Matt dropped his shoulders, relieving them of the tension that pent up during the fight. “Alright, fine, we take care of him for a while. But we need to be careful. Most people plan ahead for ages before getting a baby. It’s going to be difficult jumping into it without an idea of what we’re doing.”

Peter smiled so broadly, Matt could almost hear it. He could tell when Peter was happy because the energy shifted immensely. Wade was no longer shrinking back towards the wall and Matt felt an oncoming headache immediately subside. Peter was chatting away nonstop, going over the things they would need. 

“ . . . and formula and some clothes and probably a stroller plus we’ll need a babysitter for when we all have to be out and can’t take him with us and don’t forget we’ll need a whole diaper bag for all the stuff. Luckily it’s getting warmer but otherwise we’d need to get a bunch of warm clothes for him and oh god we’ll need to set up a crib and a baby monitor and-”

“Slow down baby boy!” Wade said with a laugh. “We’ll get it all. I have some money from a recent job, and if we need to I have some stored up in savings. He’ll be alright.” 

“Can we go out now to get some supplies? Just the ones we’ll need immediately like the formula and bottles and stuff. We can get the crib and monitors later.” Peter was bouncing gently on his heels, seemingly very excited at the prospect of getting baby supplies. 

“Sure thing. Matt you mind staying here with little Benji?”

“Yeah, leave the blind guy with the kid,” Matt responded bitterly. Peter and Wade paused, uncomfortable. “I know, I know, I can tell everything about him just fine. Peter, hand him over, I’ll take care of him until you get back.” He received an armful of child and a kiss from each boyfriend on the cheek. He grumbled slightly, still not exactly thrilled about suddenly becoming a surrogate father. He especially was not excited for the overwhelming amount of sounds and smells the baby would introduce to the apartment. He sighed and sat down with Benji balanced on his lap. The baby babbled incoherent noises, grabbing onto Matt’s hands. He froze up, slowing his breathing while he focused on the small hands grasping around his fingers. He felt a smile form involuntarily. 

Maybe having a baby wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
